Lost and Found
Lost and Found is the eleventh episode of the first season of Dinosaur Island Revival. Plot After many days of migration the Ceratopsian herd has finally migrated to the south side. However as they migrate they almost miss the other half of the herd. They all regroup and become one giant herd. Buck and Stoneback watch from a distance but they then walk away. We then go to the Utahraptor pack who have managed to lay a couple of eggs. Only one has not hatched yet. As well Allan has become the new leader of the pack and he wants the egg destroyed because Shadow is the father of the unhatched egg. But before he can do anything Shaman attacks Allan and fights for the safety of his egg and Shadow's lineage. But during the fight a Archeopterix swoops in and takes the egg. But the Archeopterix drops it and out of the sky, an egg falls to the ground, miraculously landing on a large leaf, right next to a pack of Velcociraptors. This includes Fred, and his family. He and his family start to make a nest for the egg. And they are treating it as their own. For a cunning reason, as Velociraptors like Fred are not the strongest of animals. But, if they have an animal that they raise from an egg thats bigger than them. It will protect them in the future. Fred mate moves the egg back to her family, when suddenly, the egg hatches in front of them. We then go to the Scavengers Blizzard and the Scavengers who hoard of carcasses have attracted a lot of Fleas and Mosquitoes, which are biting and latching on to Blizzard and the pack. If they do not eat this food, Blizzard and the pack could get infections. Pterosaurs begin to fly in around the lair. a Pteranodon tries to take a bite but Shadow scares it off. Then a Anhanguera tries to eat Melvin thinking he is dead. And with one Quetzalcoatlus attempting to take away Blizzard. But Blizzard shakes free, enraged to have been woken up from his sleep. A Hatzegopteryx then tries to eat Smokey but Fury stops it. Red-Sail and his family are planning on killing The Scavengers by bringing a Giganotosaurus with them Blizzard and the rest of the Scavengers then resume their rest. Sabre and his father Junior are spotted stalking the Sauropod herd, they begin to move in, however, Matthew stays behind, as he is too young and is told to sit and watch. However, Junior and Sabre are spotted by Rocket, who attempts to send a distress signal to Behemoth, but its too late. Sabre attacks Behemoths left side, causing considerable damage, however ,a hit from Behemoth knocks him to the ground with his tail. Junior however, continues the assault. However they break off the attack, as Matthew is being carried away by a Pteranodon, enraged, they pursue the Pteranodon. Mathew is then dropped of at the nest to be eaten by a bunch of baby Pteranodons. But Matthew fights back and begins to kill them one by one. After killing three of the five babies the other two latch on and Matthew falls and crushed one. He then shakes the other one off and kills the last baby Pteranodon. He then darts away before the mother returns. When she dose she sees all of her babies dead. Appearing Characters * Hades * Orion * Strack * Riggly * Achilles * Blaze * Zeus * Tank * Stoneback * Buck * Shaman * Allan * Fred * Daniel * Marge * Dagger * Blizzard * Smokey * Fury * Silas * Melvin * Crash * Shadow * Red-Sail * Anubis * Nimbus * Matthew * Sabre * Junior * Golem * Yaeger * Drax * Behemoth Category:Episodes Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:DI Revival Episodes